


Under The... What?

by TheMajesticLauren



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Might be slightly OOC, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMajesticLauren/pseuds/TheMajesticLauren
Summary: Ignis really wants to kiss Prompto under some mistletoe. The problem is Prompto has no idea what it even is. Will they ever kiss?This is my secret santa gift for #FFXVSS17! Happy Holidays!





	Under The... What?

**Author's Note:**

> fyi Prom is like 17-18 here so it's all good

Ignis… really liked Prompto. And according to Noctis, Prompto liked him back, but he was just too shy to start anything. That meant it was up to Ignis to instigate something. And it just so happened to be the holidays.

It started out small. Noctis would invite Prompto over to the apartment and then text him that he’d be a little late getting back from training. It wouldn’t be a problem though, because Ignis could keep him company! They’d bake or drink hot chocolate and just talk. Talk about how school was or how their families were doing. The blonde really enjoyed talking to Ignis because he didn’t judge or pity him. He could be himself.

During one conversation, Prompto expressed how he would want to be asked out. Both men were blushing throughout the entire night, but Ignis learned a lot. Like how Prompto liked the idea of spontaneous confessions. “It always seems so sweet on TV.” He said. “I’d still want it to be meaningful. Just… I’d want to be surprised.”

So Ignis came up with an idea.

Mistletoe.

The problem with that though, was that Prompto apparently had no idea what mistletoe was. And continued not knowing time after time.

The first time it happened, Ignis tried to be casual about it. He leaned against the doorframe to the kitchen and asked Prompto to help him make dinner. Prompto walked right past him and the mistletoe, not looking up from his phone until he got to the sink to wash his hands. “You coming Iggy?” He asked, completely oblivious to Ignis’ attempt. No kiss, but at least they spent the night cooking together.

The second time, Ignis tried to be as obvious as possible. He stood against the doorframe again, waiting for Prompto and Noctis to get home from school. When the door opened, he looked upward and stretched, acting as stupidly obvious as possible. Prompto started to look up at the mistletoe when Noctis ruined it by laughing. “What? What’s so funny?” Prompto asked over Noct’s loud giggling, genuinely confused. Ignis just sighed and went back to making dinner.

And now, Ignis was sure the third time would be the charm. It was just him and Prompto again. The mistletoe was set up and Ignis was going to make it work. 

He walked over to the blonde, who was playing King’s Knight while laying on the couch, and gently grabbed one of his wrists. “Can you come with me for a moment?” He softly asked.

Prompto's eyes widened slightly, filled with curiosity and hope. “S-Sure.” He stuttered out, blushing at the sudden contact.

Leading him towards the kitchen, Ignis took a deep breath a stopped underneath the mistletoe. He turned and looked Prompto in the eyes.

“What’s going on, Iggy?” Prompto whispered, feeling the anxiety in the room. It didn’t feel like something bad was about to happen, but more like something important was.

“Do you know why we are standing here?” Ignis asked, trying to steer the conversation.

“Uh... nope!” Prompto shifted. “Can you tell me?”

“Do you know what mistletoe is?”

Prompto froze. He’d heard of it before but didn’t know much about it. He knew it had to do with couples during the holidays, but having no one to spend it with lead to no knowledge about different traditions.

“Kind of, yeah.” Prompto whispered.

“Oh.”

Normally, Ignis would carry out his plan at this point, but Ignis was tired and slightly dejected. If Prompto knew about it and hadn’t reacted three times, it seemed like he was ignoring it on purpose.

“I see. Nevermind then.” Ignis stated, pushing his glasses up and walking away.

“Wait, Iggy! You can’t just ask me about that and leave.” Prompto said. 

Grabbing his arm, Prompto pulled the other man towards him. Ignis put up little resistance, going where Prompto took him. They were almost chest-to-chest, Prompto’s face close to Ignis’ with his back to the doorframe.

“What have I done wrong?” Prom asked with tears in his eyes. “You bring up some couple tradition and then leave. I don’t get it, man.”

“Do you not know the specifics, then? Of what mistletoe entails?” Ignis asked, starting to put the pieces together.

“Not really.”

“It’s custom that when two people stand under mistletoe together, they are to kiss.”

Prompto laughed nervously, looking upward. “What does that have to do with- oh.” There was mistletoe hanging above them. “Y-You want to kiss me?” Prompto stuttered out, blushing.

“I have for the last few months,” Ignis said, bringing his hand to cup Prompto’s face. “and I would like to right now, if you will allow me.”

Somehow, Prompto’s blush deepened even more. Closing his eyes, Prompto leaned towards Ignis, letting the older man take the lead. Their lips met, first gently and then with a little more passion. Prompto’s hand found it’s way to Iggy’s hair, solidifying that yes, they really were kissing right now.

Ignis pulled away first. His eyes were slightly dazed, but the pure happiness and enjoyment was clear to see. “Are you alright?” Ignis asked with a smile.

Prompto rested his head against his chest. “Perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> and then they had hot chocolate and cuddled and were sweet boyfriends
> 
> hope you enjoyed!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_NOCTlS)  
> [Tumblr](https://desmondmlles.tumblr.com)


End file.
